


My Creative Writing Process

by Notusingmyname



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notusingmyname/pseuds/Notusingmyname
Summary: A quick explanation on how the writing process happens for me.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	My Creative Writing Process

I’m not entirely sure how much interest there will be in this but I’m going to write it anyway. Your choice whether or not you read it.

I just thought I’d give you a quick run down on what the writing process is like for me.

A lot of you, (none of you, some of you?) probably hear me talk about ‘them’ telling the story and me just writing it....my so called ‘muses.’ They’re different for everyone. Some of us have them, some of us don’t.

My muses each have a voice that I quite clearly ‘hear’. Each character I write about is a voice, be it Loki, Tom, Missy or one of the other characters in my stories. These characters talk to me when I sit down to write, sometimes they’re very talkative, sometimes they’re not. They can be loud at times, incredibly insistent to the point it’s like someone’s shouting inside my head. At other times they withdraw and become quiet. When that happens it usually means someone else wants to come out and ‘play’.

I guess an easier way of explaining it is this: Imagine your mind is a movie studio with many different series, shows and movies being made. Each one of these shows, has its own set, own characters. It differs from the one beside it, no two shows are quite the same, no two characters are quite the same...Still with me? Yes?

That’s how my mind works. It has all these different ‘sets’ with its own characters, its own story to tell. Like a heap of little boxes sectioned inside my imagination. Sometimes, not often thank God, they all want to talk together...this is where Missy comes in. She’s like the studio boss, if you will. When all these characters start clamouring for attention, it can get overwhelming and difficult to focus on any of them. Missy will step in and tell them who can or can’t speak and, at times, she stops everyone speaking. She usually does this if they’ve all been clamouring for attention for a couple of days...she basically closes the doors on all the sets. She understands I suffer emotional and psychological ‘hangovers’ and will protect me from time to time by closing all the doors for 24 – 48 hours.

Each of my characters names themselves. I hear them tell me or, sometimes, they’ll show me. They describe themselves to me physically, emotionally, psychologically etc. In the case of real-life characters, they take on a life of their own inside my head. Some of my characters like to ‘tell’ me their story and I write it for them: Missy is an example of this, she likes to talk...a lot. Tom, on the other hand likes to show me his story. He likes to act it out, which makes sense given he’s an actor. He makes it fun because he allows me a certain amount of artistic license in my interpretations...not so great when it comes to the adult ones and you have a literal porno running through your mind as you’re trying to focus on the keyboard and not on the explicitly graphic images running through you mind. On occasion, you come across a character that likes to do both, show and tell...I’m sure it comes as no surprise to find out that Loki is one of the ‘show and tell’ types.

The muses talk to me 24/7, they are my constant companions, as is a notebook and pen, or a notes app on my phone because when these guys have got something to say, you can bet your butt, they’re going to say it and I’m going to listen. Missy is boss. If she has something to say, everyone else is pushed to the background until she’s ready to hand over the reins to someone else. I love Missy, she’s a pain in the bum and does my head in but...I have a very special connection with her.

I honestly don’t tell these stories: They do. These stories are told to me, I simply write down what they tell me to write then go back, edit some of the stranger stuff out (yes, it is weirder than some of the stuff you read) and fluff it out.

I’m not the only one I know who has a (singular) muse or (multiple) muses...and yes, they talk to them too. Our muses are as individual as people are and each have their own way of telling their stories. This, that I’m writing now, is simply how it works for me. I’m not saying this is how it works for anyone else, in all probability it doesn’t.

I’m not insane. I am bipolar, but I’m not insane. My psychologist used to get concerned about ‘the voices’ but they’re no longer a cause for concern as the only thing they tell me to do is write their stories.

Anway, I just thought I’d give you some insight into the writing process and how it works for me.

**The characters Missy, Tom and Loki appear in My Virtual Adventures with Tom (and the next phase), also in Virtual Adventures of the Adult Kind (and the next phase).

…....................................................................................................................................................

If anyone else would like to add their process to this, I’d be more than happy to include it. If you want to shoot me a file, I can upload it for you (hopeless with technology, so I should say I hope I can upload it).


End file.
